It's all coming back to me now
by ashleymiles60176
Summary: It's about johnny kapahala back on board. It's my first fanfic so be nice. JohnnyVal.Chapter 6 is posted! any way thanks for the reviews and advice!please R
1. The race

Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny Kapahala Back on board!!!

I wish I did (giggles)

It's all coming back to me now

Chapter 1: The race

Normal

"Whoooo! Whooo! Alright Johnny! You can do this!" Val said with a big smile on her face. Johnny was on a race with Troy. It was the biggest moment of his life!

He was going to impress Val with his stunts. But……………………

"Ladies and Gentleman, Johnny Kapahala is on a substantial lead! Uh – oh!" the announcer said. Troy just pushed him on the side which made him fall. "Ha ha! Your never gonna catch me Johnny! Remember, I am the champ." Troy said while gaining speed closer and closer to the finish line.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Johnny fell and hit his head on a tree. He was in danger! His Head is slightly bleeding, a few cuts and scratches; he was in a critical condition! (Someone save him!) But it was too late, Johnny passed out. (He is not dead, just passed out.)

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ladies and Gentleman, I have a very important announcement. Johnny Kapahala was pushed and was hurt. So will all family members and friends, go to the area where Johnny is." The announcer said. "Oh no! this can't be good!" Johnny's father said. "Hurry let's see what happened to him!" Sam said. (Johnny's friend)

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everybody went to where Johnny is. Val gasps. "We better get him to the hospital before something happens. He might be in a serious condition." Grandpa suggested.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Val's POV_

_I hope he's ok. Man, I hate Troy for doing this. It's all because Johnny's Grandpa's new store sells mountain boards and he's afraid of the new competition. I wish there's something I could do for him. He's always there for me. I need to be there for him. God I wish that I could just wake him up. Johnny I need you._

_Chris' POV_

_Please, wake up Johnny. I need you. We need you. I'm sorry for every thing. Please god, forgive me. I want to get along with Johnny now. I need to say sorry to him. Please, We need you. Wake up._


	2. Who's Johnny?

Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny Kapahala

Chapter 2: Who's Johnny?

"Mrs. Kapahala, your son is just fine. He needs rest. He will be fine when he wakes up. Don't worry." Dr. Ramirez said. "Thank you, doctor. Will there be any side effects? Is Johnny going to be ok?" Johnny's mom worriedly says. "We won't know until he wakes up. For now, keep your hopes up." Answered the doctor. "Johnny, please wake up!!! Please!!" his mom said with tears in her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The next morning………………………………………………………….._

Johnny opened his eyes. "What am I doing here?" questioned Johnny. "Hey! Good morning, honey. How are you feeling?" Johnny's mom asked. "I'm fine. Who are you?" Johnny curiously asked. "I'm your mom Johnny. Don't you remember?" his mom said worriedly. "Who's Johnny?" Johnny asked to his mother. "I'm going to get the doctor." His mom said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"He has a slight amnesia. It all happens to people in this case. He needs someone to help him. Someone close to him, a special friend." The doctor answered.

Johnny's mom's face lit up. "Val!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_At Val's house………………………………………………………………………………………..._

(Phone ringing). "Hello?" Val asked. "Hey Val! It's Johnny's mom. I need you to come to the hospital, now! Johnny just woke up. I figured you might want to talk to him." Said Johnny's mom. Val had big smile on her face. "I'll be there in a few minutes Mrs. Kapahala." Val answered. "Thank you very much Val! I'll see you soon ok. Bye!" Mrs. Kapahala replied. "Ok, Bye!" said Val. 'What a relief! Johnny's finally awake. I can't wait to see him!' Val thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_At the hospital……………………………………………………………………………………….._

Val asked where Johnny's room is and went there. Mr. and Mrs. Kapahala were inside and were talking to Johnny. "Hey son, we have a visitor for you." Mr. Kapahala said. "She's outside honey. I'll get her." Mrs. Kapahala said while standing up. Johnny smiled at his mom, he was confused though. 'I wonder who it is.' Johnny thought. Mrs. Kapahala went outside the room and talked to Val.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Outside Johnny's room……………………………………………………………………………_

"I'm glad you came. I'll bet he's waiting to see you." Mrs. Kapahala told Val. Val blushed. "I'm glade he woke up. I can't wait to see him!" Val replied. Mrs. Kapahala smiled lightly.

TBC


	3. Do you remember me?

Chapter 3: Do you remember me?

_In Johnny's room……………………………………………………………………………………._

"You are my dad, right?" Johnny curiously asked. "That's right son. Why do you ask?" Mr. Kapahala said. "Who's that girl my mom is talking to? Is she a friend of mine?" Johnny asked. "She's your friend, Val. Remember her?" his father replied. "I don't remember anything yet. Am I close to her?" said Johnny. "As far as I know. Don't worry; she's going to help you remember." His dad said so Johnny won't be worried.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Outside the room…………………………………………………………………………………….._

"Val, Johnny has a slight amnesia. The reason I called is because, you're the only one that could help him. You're the closest friend he has. Will you help him? Please?" Johnny's mom pleaded. Val was shocked. _'How could this happen? He doesn't deserve this.' _Val thought. "If it's the only way he could get better, of course I'll help him!" Val said with a smile on her face. _"_Thank you! I really appreciate it." Mrs. Kapahala answered. "Let's go in, he's waiting for you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mrs. Kapahala and Val entered Johnny's room after they talked. "Hey Johnny! How are you doing?" Val sincerely asked. "I'm alright, thanks for asking. Who are you?" asked Johnny. Val was shocked at his question. "It's me Val, Do you remember me?" answered Val. Johnny shook his head 'No'. Val was hurt, very hurt. "I'm very sorry Val, I really don't remember. But I could use your help. Would you help me? I mean help me remember." Johnny offered. Val nodded. She liked this idea. _'This could really be my chance to be with Johnny, alone. We could really get close.' Val thought._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_After the doctor said it was ok for Johnny to leave they went to the beach………………….._

"WOW! Look how beautiful this beach is!" Johnny exclaimed. Val giggled. "What's so funny?" asked Johnny. "Nothing. So, what do you want to do?" asked Val. "Can we eat first? I'm kinda hungry." answered Johnny. Val nodded and smiled. Johnny didn't know that Val planned a picnic for them. Johnny was surprised. "I had it all planned. In case we got hungry, I made your favorite sandwich! Ham and Turkey with cheese!" Val announced. Johnny was smiling from ear to ear. Val was too.

TBC


	4. Can I ask you something?

Chapter 4: Can I ask you something?

_At the beach…………………………………………………………………………………………_

"Val, can I ask you something?" Johnny asked. Val nodded.

"Were you my _girlfriend_?" asked Johnny. Val blushed.

"By that you mean?" Val replied.

"I mean girlfriend, as in girlfriend." answered Johnny. Val nodded.

Johnny smiled. He was GLAD! "So can you tell me how I asked you. To be my girlfriend I mean." Johnny said.

"Of course." Val replied. "It all started after your race with Jared……………………………………………

_Flash Back……………………………………………………………………………………………._

"_Congratulations! You were great!" Val said to Johnny while giving him a hug._

"_Thanks Val!" Johnny said hugging her back. They were both smiling from ear to ear. _

"_I've got to go change. Do you want to go to the beach? I mean after I change?" Johnny offered._

"_I'd love to! I just have to go change too, so pick me at my house after you go change, Ok?" Val answered. Johnny nodded. Val left so she could change quickly as she could. Johnny did the same thing._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Val's POV_

'_Oh my god! I can't believe Johnny just asked me to go to the beach with him! I am so psyched!' I thought. I decided what to wear. It was a cute baby blue tank top and matching shorts with cute sunglasses and matching flip - flops. (There going the beach so that might be a good choice.)_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I prepared two Ham and Turkey sandwiches, napkins (if the get dirty), juice, and a quilt for them to sit on, of course a basket to carry everything. She had extra clothes so incase she gets wet. And all she needs is Johnny._

_Johnny's POV_

'_She said yes! This could be my chance to ask her to be my girlfriend! Oh my god I need to change, she might be waiting for me. Johnny wore his red rash guard and black shorts. He checked his hair if it's good. 'Alright, hair; check, breath; check, clothes; check. Ok, all good. Time to go to Val's!' Johnny thought._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Normal…………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_Doorbell ringing. Val opens the door. "Hey Johnny!" greeted Val. Johnny kissed her on her cheeks. She blushed!_

"_So are you ready?" asked Johnny._

"_I'll just get my stuff so we can go." Answered Val. Johnny nodded. She quickly got her stuff and off to the beach they went._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Beach…………………………………………………………….._

_Johnny and Val were holding hands on there way to the beach. 'He has really soft hands. He is sooo cute!' Val thought. 'Wow! Look how HOT she looks! Come on Johnny hold it together' he told himself. _

"_Johnny, are you ok?" Val asked with concern._

"_I'm fine, just fine." Johnny answered. _

"_You sure? You're acting pretty strange." Val said. Johnny sighs._

"_Can we eat now? I'm kinda hungry." Johnny said avoiding the question. _

'_He sure is acting very strangely.' Val thought._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_I hope she doesn't notice!' Johnny thought._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Here is yours Johnny. I made your favorite!" Val said while giving the sandwich to Johnny. He smiled back at her._

"_Val, can I ask you something?" asked Johnny_


	5. Are You Ok?

Chapter 5: Are you ok?

_Flash Back……………………………………………………………………………………………_

"_Sure! What is it?" Val answered._

_Johnny gulped. "Umm……. Do you want to surf?" He asked. 'Oh thank goodness! Great save Johnny!' he said to himself._

"_Is that what you really want to ask me?" she asked back._

"_Umm... yeah! So let's go!" Johnny said rushing Val._

"_Are you sure you're ok? You're not acting like yourself." Val said while stopping Johnny._

_Johnny sighs. "No, I am not okay. I really need to ask you something." He answered._

"_You know you can tell me anything!" Val said while touching his left cheek._

'_Ok Johnny, you can do this. You can do this.' He told himself._

_Val was waiting for his question. "Ummm…… Will you be my girlfriend?" Johnny said quickly. Val didn't understand him._

"_Can you repeat that? I didn't really catch it." Val innocently told Johnny._

_Slowly He said……… "Will…… You……… Be………. My……… Girlfriend?"_

_Val was surprised! "Of course Johnny! I'll be your girlfriend!" she answered._

_Johnny smiled! He was shouting and shouting. He was JUMPING!_

"_Oh my god! Oh my god! Ha ha!" Johnny exclaimed. He hugged her._

_They went back to there picnic area. Val was cleaning up. Johnny was just looking at her._

"_A little help?" Val asked. Johnny walked up next to her_

"_Sure I'll help you. Val?" Johnny asked. Val looked at him. But soon as she looked at him, there lips met. The small peck on the lips turned into a sweet and passionate kiss filled with love. They both never wanted it to end. Johnny ended the kiss._

"_WOW!" they both said at the same time._

_End of Flash Back……………………………………………………………………………………_


	6. It's all coming back to me now

Chapter 6: It's all coming back to me now.

"Wow! You know, this sucks. I had a pretty nice life before I lost my memory. Great friends, loving family, a beautiful girlfriend. I can't believe it happened. I wish I could just remember." Johnny told Val. Johnny was upset. Val just couldn't take it.

"Don't worry Johnny; you'll get your memory back. Just try. We'll still love you Johnny even if you don't remember." Val said to him to calm him down. Johnny hugged her.

"Thanks Val, you always know what to say." He said back.

"Before you get all upset and stuff, let's go surfing!" Val offered. Johnny smiled to her and nodded. "Come on Johnny, follow me!" Val said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Johnny and Val got their boards and went in the water. "I hope it still remember how to do this." Johnny told Val. She smiled.

"You worry too much. Here, I'll help you." She said so he won't worry.

Val and Johnny were having a lot fun. They were laughing a lot. Johnny kept wiping out.

"Are you sure I was a great surfer before? I don't think I am now." He asked.

"You'll get the hang of it. Ok, careful wave's coming in." Val warned Johnny.

Johnny wasn't focused! The wave got bigger and bigger. Johnny was wiped out really hard.

"Johnny! Johnny!" Val screamed. She searched everywhere. Finally she found him. Johnny was saved b his board. '_Thank goodness! I finally found him.' Val thought._

She felt his pulse. '_Ok, he's still alive!'_ She thought with relief. She reached for his nose. He wasn't breathing! She did CPR. She checked again. He was breathing but still unconscious. "I need to take him to the hospital!" she yelled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Val went to the hospital with Johnny still unconscious. "I need a doctor quick." she told the nurse. The nurse followed her and called Dr. Ramirez. Johnny's doctor.

"I'm sorry miss, you have to stay out here." Said one of the nurses. Val nodded; she waited patiently outside of the room. '_I hope he's okay. Please let him be alright.'_

She pleaded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Val called Mrs. Kapahala. Mrs. Kapahala sounded worried on the phone. Val told her to come quickly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mrs. Kapahala came as quickly as she could. She was with Chris, Mr. Kapahala, Grandpa, and Carla. They were running towards her. "Is Johnny alright? What happened?" Mrs. Kapahala asked.

"We were surfing and then he got wiped out really hard. I don't know how he's doing right now; the doctors didn't say anything yet." Val answered. Meanwhile a nurse came outside.

"Excuse me? Who is the family of Mr. Johnny Kapahala?" the nursed asked. Everyone except Val rushed to his room. Johnny was waking up.

"What happened? What am I doing here?" Johnny asked. Everyone was worried.

"Johnny, do you know who I am?" Mrs. Kapahala asked him. He nodded. He made a weird face.

"Of course mom. Why are asking me that?" He asked. They all smiled. "Can anyone tell me what's going on?" He said curiously.

"Remember your race with Troy? He pushed you and you got hurt really bad. You didn't remember anything. Who we are, what happened, you didn't remember anything." Chris told him.

Val finally came to his room. She had a light smile on her face. "Val!" Johnny said.

Val smiled at him. She rushed to him. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"He can remember now, Val." Chris said. She smiled from ear to ear.

"Really? Can you tell me what happened after your race with Jared?" Val asked.

Johnny's family left the room before he could answer. Johnny smirked. "I asked you a very important question." Johnny answered.

"What was the question?" Val asked.

"This." Johnny said. Johnny kissed her softly. "It's all coming back to me now."

Val smiled. "That was what I was looking for."

They kissed again, but this time it was sweeter and longer

The End !!!


End file.
